1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cyanoenamine derivatives, their process of preparation, intermediate compounds, their use as fungicide active agents, particularly in the form of fungicide compositions, and methods for the control of phytopathogenic fungi, notably of plants and in material protection, using these compounds or compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
In DE-A 196 49 381 certain UV-A filters of general formula
are described, wherein R1, R2 and R3 represent an hydrogen, an alkyl, a cycloalkyl or can form a ring when connected together, R4 represents an aryl group and R5 represents an aryl or heteroaryl group. However, there is no disclosure or suggestion in this documents of any derivative wherein R4 is a heterocycle and no disclosure is made of any biological utility.
In WO 01/85673 arylcyanoenaminones of general formula:
are described, wherein K represents an oxygen or sulphur atom, Ar represents an optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl, X may represent a cyano group, Z represents an optionally substituted phenyl or naphthyl and Y rep resents an optionally substituted alkyl chain. However, there is no disclosure or suggestion in this documents of any derivative wherein Z represents an heterocycle. Moreover, only herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal activities are disclosed.
The compounds disclosed in these documents do not prove to provide a comparable utility than the compounds according to the invention.
Since the ecological and economical demands made on modern active compounds, for example fungicides, are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favorable manufacture, and there can furthermore be problems, for example, with resistance, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicides which, at least in some areas, have advantages over those of the prior art. Surprisingly, it has now been found that cyanoenamines of the formula (I) (see below) are suitable as fungicides and, at least in some aspects, have improved properties compared to known fungicidally active compounds.